


Reunion

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa, Ben, Tim and Nina finally make good their promise to meet again in ten years.</p>
<p>Written for the picture prompt below during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

The restaurant is a far cry from the halfpipe and New York a long way from Essen, but ten years is ten years is a promise.

It's Tim who breaks the ice, snarking about the former Steinkamp Centre, which now belongs to some dude called Hagendorf.

Nina is all smiles but busy. She has some Hollywood star's people calling constantly.

Vanessa and Ben are holding hands, and Tim whoops approval, saying biology can fuck right off. They chat about how they've now all had each other in all possible configurations.

"Except you and Ben," says Nina distractedly. Tim grins.

"Actually…"


End file.
